the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's School Fair
Harry Smith's School Fair is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2015. Synopsis Harry thinks he has the school fair's treasure map game in the bag when he discovers the winning number! Plot Harry Smith arrives home from Colham High School and squirts James Smith with his water pistol filled with toilet cleaner. Grace Smith brings some shopping back, telling James off for getting messy. Harry is met by a wonderful sight in one of the bags...a professional slingshot! Grace, however, tells him it's actually a prize for the treasure map game in the upcoming school fair! He rages. Later, Grace forces him to donate something for the school fair. He refuses to give anything away other than the Now That's What I Call Manufacturing CD Greta Smith got him for Christmas three years ago. Grace is also setting up the treasure map herself in the living room, so Harry can't go in there on pain of being grounded for a week with no Wee You. That night, Harry manages to sneak into the living room, even though he lets out an accidental fart and James almost catches him when grabbing some Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks as a bedtime snack. He finds the treasure map...the winning number is 34! The next day, Harry and James arrive at the school fair. Harry waits in a long queue for candyfloss and gets distracted by Tomoko Kobayashi and Michelle Milton on the trampolines, so once he gets to the treasure map stand, there's a massive queue! He decides to try sneaking his way to the front. First he lies to Mitchell Washington that the winning number is 69. He then sneaks past Dylan Cook by telling a fib about the prize being tickets to a will.i.steal concert. Mae MacDonald screams at him for queue barging, so he tells her the honest truth about the winning number being 34. As expected, she doesn't believe him, deciding to choose 63 instead. He finally gets to the front, but is met by a horrifying sight...someone else has already picked 34! Harry spots Michael Pritchard walking away with a ticket. After managing to clear away his confusion, he convinces him to hand over the ticket in return for Harry's candyfloss...but it is number 54! He then spots James with a ticket, so he chases him around the school fair. He accidentally runs into a tent where Larry Burton is hosting a pin the flusher on the toilet game. He ends up popping Barry Townsend's balloon with the pin, causing Pippa Denton to drop a tray of cakes. He spots James at the top of a Fancy Hippos slide, so he pushes past Paul McEwan, Gordon Cameron and Tim McDade to get to the top, and follows him back down, farting to gain extra speed. Soon, Harry finally catches James and demands him to hand over the ticket, threatening to trap him in the throw a sponge at the teacher stand and replace the water with pee if he doesn't. He gives Harry one of two tickets he is carrying - he notices it has the number 34 printed on it! He lets out a big fart of joy. Later the winner is finally announced for the treasure map. Sure enough it is number 34...but there's been a mistake; James handed him a raffle ticket instead of his treasure map ticket! Both of them were number 34, which is James' lucky number as the 34th episode of Fancy Hippos is his favourite. As James wins the slingshot, Harry sulks until it's announced that raffle ticket number 34 is also a winner! He dashes up to the raffle booth, and his prize is...the Now That's What I Call Manufacturing CD he gave away! Harry rages, with Dylan trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Music *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 - Stealth (plays when Harry sneaks downstairs to peek at the treasure map) *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Game Select (plays when Harry and James arrive at the school fair) *Wario World - Worst End (plays when Harry wins the CD back) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes